nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes
Season 1 (1999-2000) 1. Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea at the Treedome (May 1, 1999) 2. Bubblestand / Ripped Pants (July 17, 1999) 3. Jellyfishing / Plankton! (July 31, 1999) 4. Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School (August 7, 1999) 5. Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple (August 14, 1999) 6. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy / Pickles (August 21, 1999) 7. Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam (August 28, 1999) 8. Sandy's Rocket / Squeaky Boots (September 4, 1999) 9. Nature Pants / Opposite Day (September 11, 1999) 10. Culture Shock / F.U.N. (September 18, 1999) 11. MuscleBob BuffPants / Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (September 25, 1999) 12. The Chaperone / Employee of the Month (October 2, 1999) 13. Scaredy Pants / I Was a Teenage Gary (October 28, 1999) 14. SB-129 / Karate Choppers (December 31, 1999) 15. Sleepy Time / Suds (January 17, 2000) 16. Valentine's Day / The Paper (February 14, 2000) 17. Arrgh! / Rock Bottom (March 18, 2000) 18. Texas / Walking Small (March 25, 2000) 19. Fools in April / Neptune's Spatula (April 1, 2000) 20. Hooky / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (April 8, 2000) Season 2 (2000-01) 21. Your Shoe's Untied / Squid's Day Off (September 8, 2000) 22. Something Smells / Bossy Boots (September 15, 2000) 23. Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy (September 22, 2000) 24. Dying for Pie / Imitation Krabs (September 29, 2000) 25. Wormy / Patty Hype (October 13, 2000) 26. Grandma's Kisses / Squidville (November 24, 2000) 27. Prehibernation Week / Life of Crime (November 24, 2000) 28. Christmas Who? (December 8, 2000) 29. Survival of the Idiots / Dumped (March 2, 2001) 30. No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (March 9, 2001) 31. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III / Squirrel Jokes (March 16, 2001) 32. Pressure / The Smoking Peanut (March 23, 2001) 33. Shanghaied / Gary Takes a Bath (March 30, 2001) 34. Welcome to the Chum Bucket / Frankendoodle (August 3, 2001) 35. The Secret Box / Band Geeks (August 10, 2001) 36. Graveyard Shift / Krusty Love (August 17, 2001) 37. Procrastination / I'm with Stupid (August 24, 2001) 38. Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown (August 31, 2001) 39. Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games (September 7, 2001) 40. Squid on Strike / Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (October 26, 2001) Season 3 (2002-04) 41. The Algae's Always Greener / SpongeGuard on Duty (May 3, 2002) 42. Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Seahorse (May 10, 2002) 43. Just One Bite / The Bully (May 17, 2002) 44. Nasty Patty / Idiot Box (May 24, 2002) 45. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV / Doing Time (May 31, 2002) 46. Snowball Effect / One Krabs Trash (September 6, 2002) 47. As Seen on TV / Can You Spare a Dime? (September 13, 2002) 48. No Weenies Allowed / Squilliam Returns (September 20, 2002) 49. Krab Borg / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (September 27, 2002) 50. Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video (November 29, 2002) 51. Party Pooper Pants 52. Chocolate with Nuts / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V 53. New Student Starfish / Clams 54. Ugh 55. The Great Snail Race / Mid-Life Crustacean 56. Born Again Krabs / I Had an Accident 57. Krabby Land / The Camping Episode 58. Missing Identity / Plankton's Army 59. The Sponge Who Could Fly 60. SpongeBob Meets the Strangler / Pranks a Lot The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Season 4 (2005-06) 61. Shell of a Man / Krabs vs. Plankton (September 9, 2005) 62. Skill Crane / Enemy In-Law (September 16, 2005) 63. Dunces and Dragons (September 23, 2005) 64. Krusty Towers / SquidBob TentaclePants (September 30, 2005) 65. Chimps Ahoy / Ghost Host (October 7, 2005) 66. Karate Island / Wishing You Well (October 14, 2005) 67. Squidtastic Voyage / Best Frenemies (October 21, 2005) 68. The Thing / Hocus Pocus (November 25, 2005) 69. Best Day Ever / The Gift of Gum (November 25, 2005) 70. Friend or Foe (November 25, 2005) 71. Have You Seen This Snail? (February 20, 2006) 72. Fungus Among Us / Night Light (June 2, 2006) 73. Roller Cowards / Krabs à la Mode (June 9, 2006) 74. Slimy Dancing / Sing a Song of Patrick (June 16, 2006) 75. A Flea in Her Dome / Goo Goo Gas (June 23, 2006) 76. Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob / To Save a Squirrel (June 30, 2006) 77. Pest of the West (July 7, 2006) 78. 20,000 Patties Under the Sea / The Battle of Bikini Bottom (July 14, 2006) 79. What Ever Happned to SpongeBob? (July 21, 2006) 80. Overbooked / SpongeHenge (July 28, 2006) 81. A Life in a Day / Sun Bleached (August 4, 2006) 82. Gaint Squidward / No Nose Knows (August 11, 2006) 83. The Slumber Party / Grooming Gary (August 18, 2006) 84. Sand Castles in the Sand / Shell Shocked (August 25, 2006) 85. Chum Caverns / I Heart Dancing (September 1, 2006) 86. Atlantis SquarePantis (November 24, 2006) Season 5 (2007-08) 87. Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy / The Inside Job (March 31, 2007) 88. SpongeBob's Last Stand (April 22, 2007) 89. Growth Spout / Kenny the Cat (June 1, 2007) 90. The Great Patty Caper (June 8, 2007) 91. Buried in Time / Enchanted Tiki Dreams (June 15, 2007) 92. The Abrasive Side / Earworm (June 22, 2007) 93. Whelk Attack / The Way of the Sponge (June 29, 2007) 94. A SquarePants Family Vacation (July 6, 2007) 95. Ghoul Fools (July 13, 2007) 96. Home Sweet Rubble / Planet of the Jellyfish (July 20, 2007) 97. Hello Bikini Bottom! (July 27, 2007) 98. Frozen Face-Off (August 3, 2007) 99. Extreme Spots / Squirrel Record (August 10, 2007) 100. Eek, an Urchin! / Squid Defense (August 17, 2007) 101. It Came from Goo Lagoon (August 24, 2007) 102. Money Talks / Picture Day / TBA (, 2008) 103. Back to the Past / The Bad Guy Club for Villains (, 2008) 104. Goodbye, Krabby Patty? (November 23, 2007) 105. Don't Look Now / Séance Shméance (, 2008) 106. Perfect Chemistry / Salsa Imbecilicus (, 2008) 107. House Worming / Krusty Katering (August 31, 2007) 108. Lost and Found / Trident Trouble (, 2008) 109. Cave Dwelling Sponge / The Clam Whisperer (, 2008) 110. Feral Friends / Don't Wake Patrick (, 2008) 111. The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (October 26, 2007) 112. It's a SpongeBob Christmas! (December 7, 2007) Season 6 (2008-09) 113. (2008) 114. (2008) 115. (2009) 116. (2009) 117. (2009) 118. (2009) 119. (2009) 120. (2009)